Roman and Greeks!
by Snowyh2o
Summary: Discontinued from people who flame. until further notice.
1. Critiria for the Demigods

This is my first FanFic so courld you please go easy?  
>All right so this is my story about a daughter of Neptune and how she made her way to the Roman camp, Camp Jupiter. It shows what happens at the Wolf House along with some of her past life before she went to the Wolf House and found out she was a demigod. The daughter of Neptune (whose name by the way is Crystal) is then given a quest to capture a very dangerous wolf. When she ends up at Camp Half-Blood you will see how the campers react to her.<br>Note: this is after TLH and before TSN. Jason is a roman demigod and they are building the ship BUT the giants have had a MAJOR set back and so everything is basically delayed by a year except for the arrival of our favorite hero.  
>Submit some demigods. Only accepting THREE children of the big three excluding Crystal.<br>Please place:  
>the name:<br>the gender:  
>the age:<br>the godly parent:  
>favorite weapon:<br>if they know they're a demigod:  
>they're fears:<br>they're likes:  
>if you want them to have crushes,or dates:<br>dates will be done after the results.  
>you may continue submitting after I start the first few chapters on Crystal's life.<p> 


	2. Chapter 1: To the Wolf House

Chapter One: To the Wolf House.

Ever since I found out I was a demigod my life has been turned upside down. I guess I should introduce myself.

My name is Crystal Chang. I'm 15 years old and 5'2. My family came from China, and I was born in Canada. Despite the fact I'm Chinese, I look nothing like my family. I have dark black hair that goes a few centimeters past my shoulders and creamy colored skin. My mom said that I have my father's eyes, sea green with sparkles of blue in them.

Okay enough with the introductions. I was running through the forest with the Lupa's pack. They had come to pick me up on my fifteenth birthday, and were now leading me to the Wolf House. It's there they would train me until I was ready to leave on my journey to Camp Jupiter, the only place that's safe for a demigod like me.

As I ran I could feel the soft moss squishing under our feet/paws and the cool evening wind in my face. I could also hear the night sounds of the forest. And with every breath I could smell the crisp clean air mixed with the scent of trees and grass.

As we reached the the edge of the forest I could see the Wolf House. It stood in a clearing in the middle of the redwood forest we were in. And as I got closer I could see the ruins of a stone mansion. Low gray clouds blended with the ground fog, and cold rain hung in the air by the time we were in the clearing. I was panting as I tried to catch my breath when I realized that the wolves were nudging me along as they tried to lead me some were.

Stone spires of chimneys, no longer attached to anything, rose up like totem poles. The house might've been enormous once, a multi-storied mansion with massive log walls and a soaring gabled roof, but now nothing remained but its stone skeleton, as though a fire had once burned away the house and left nothing but stone. I passed under a crumbling doorway and soon found myself in a kind of courtyard.

Before me was a drained reflecting pool, long and rectangular. I couldn t tell how deep it was, since the bottom was filled with a thick layer of mist. A dirt path led all the way around, and the house's uneven walls rose on either side. Wolves paced under the arch ways of rough red volcanic stone.

At the far end of the pool sat a giant she-wolf, several feet taller than me. Her eyes glowed silver in the fog, and her coat was the same color as the rocks warm chocolaty some how I knew it was Lupa, the mother of all wolves.

"Lupa", I said astounded by the powerful aura she was giving of.

_So your the one I'm to see and train._ said Lupa. Well she didn t actually say it. It was more like she showed it in her movements-her body language. But I seemed to understand exactly what she meant.

_I see, so you're father is the sea god Neptune..._ said Lupa more to herself than anyone else.

"How do you know who my father is?" I demanded. I know I know, demanding the mother of all wolves is a stupid thing to do. But hay, cut me some slack will yah? It's not my fault my ADHD causes me to just blurt things out.

I waited for Lupa to pounce on me or order her wolves to attack. But she simply said _So, you understand what I mean? What I'm... Saying?_

"Umm... yah I guess." I replied, unsure of why she didn't kill me yet and why she had asked that question. Didn't all demigods know how to understand wolf talk?

As if she could read my mind Lupa answered my question. _Not all demigods know how to understand the language of the wolf. They must first learn how to read our movements and figure out what the movements of our ears and whiskers, the flashes of our eyes, the way we curled our lips-all of these have a meaning._

"Then exactly how come I can understand you?" I asked, curios to know why.

_That I don't know pup, but we must start traning immediately._ Lupa growled. I decided not to ask any more questions because from the tone of her 'voice' and the way she's been acting, in a fidgety way told me that she was in a bad mood. And I guessed that that was the end of Lupa being nice towards me.

The rest of the month seemed like a blur to me. I trained on my senses and my powers. You have no idea that after just a few days training with the wolves can get you so far. I had mastered my ability over water rather quickly, since it was the only thing I could do other than the basic needs and constant training. In a months time I started to move the water and make it do what I wanted it to do without actually thinking about it.

After a month had past living with the wolves I started to think about my good luck charm as I fell asleep, and for the first time in a month I started to dream about the day I found my lucky charm.

_I was in the cave past my backyard. I saw a three year old me walk into the cave. Mom had always told me to stay out of the forest, so of course I didn't listen. The cave was damp and cold with little light going in, so it was hard to see. But I didn't really care, I had always felt safer when there was water around me. And now I know why._

_At the time when I was three I hadn't really known what was going on, it was all a blur to me. But now I might get the chance to FINALLY see what had happened. In my other dreams about this I had always woken up before the dragon attacked. Maybe now that I've had some training I can find out what happens._

_As I watched the three year old me creep closer and closer to the golden nest just in front of me, I felt the strange sensation that some one was watching me. I watched myself as I stumbled into the nest and finally saw it clearly. It was a straw nest with a golden glow to it. The nest was roughly the size of a small bedroom with small animal bones strewn around it. Most were old and burnt, but some were more fresh-less than a week old. Suddenly I was glad that it was dark. Within the nest were gold eggs with a silver star in the middle and bronze colored ones dotted around it. I realized that the nest wasn't glowing, the glow was coming from the eggs. I looked closer at the eggs an saw that they were only the shells left behind by what was inside them. Then I noticed that there was one unhatched egg, smaller then the rest. It could probably fit in the hands of a teen and still be carried by a three year old._

_Three year old me walked towards the unbroken egg and picked it up and stuffed it in one of my three year old pockets. Just then there was a large roar coming from the back of the cave as a gold and silver dragon crept forward._

_If I was any year older than three, I would've screamed and fainted, whichever one comes first. Thankfully the three year old me just stood there and looked at the dragon. Whose face full of teeth was just an inch in front of three year old me, and watched in amazement as I saw what three year old me did._


	3. IMPORTANT! PLEASE READ!

Auther's Note (IF YOU DON'T LIKE AUTHER'S NOTE, THEN TOO BAD! YOU MUST READ ANYWAYS!)

Disclaimer:I don't own PJO or HoO I only own Crystal daughter of Neptune. Other charactors you may or may not know that isn't

in the PJO or HoO series, are not mine either. Those belong to the generouse people who created demigods to use in my story.

I have come to inform you that I will most likely be updateing every day of the week until winter break ends.

If you are submitting a demigod, please include their discription, powers, and others as well as the critiria from chapter 1.

If the demigod you are submitting is a big three child please note that it may or may not be in the story.

You are only aloud to submit two demigods if one of them is a child of the big three.

The seconed demigod you submit cannot be another of the big three child.

If your charactor is not in the story and is not a child of the big three, its most likely that A) there wasn't enough information, or B) that I havn't seen it/it was a late entry.

Please note that the auditions end as soon as my charactor reaches Camp Jupiture.

P.S. I have many Greek demigods and I need some more Roman demigods.

Until Tomorow, PEACE OUT!


	4. The Egg, the Journey, the Shape Shifter

**Hey People!**

**Thanx for the reviews as well as all the characters!**

**This will be a great story with so many people helping me out with the characters!**

**Special thanx to those who submitted characters!**

**Now on with the story!Disclaimer:I do not own PJO or HoO or any of the Characters you may or may not know that's not in the PJO or HoO series. Those belong to the very nice people who submitted them.**

_Whose face full of teeth was just an inch in front of three year old me, and watched in amazement as I saw what three year old me did._

**Chapter 2: The Egg, the Journey, the Shape Shifter**

**Part 1**

_Crystal's Pov At first three year old me didn't do any thing, then slowly and cautiously three year old me placed a hand on the golden snout of the dragon._  
><em>Now back up, I need to tell you what the gold and silver dragon looked like.<em>  
><em>Its about the size of a medium room. So it would probably fit in the nest and have a tail or a leg sticking out. Its face is a bright golden color from the upper jaw to its ears or horns and below the flat of its head. Its lower jaw and the flat of its head is a silvery moon color, so it looks like it's wearing a mask. It has a long neck golden neck that leads to a flexible and almost snake like body. It has strong golden arms with four long and flexible fingers, so it could grab and hold things like a human. Connecting from the shoulder blade are a pair of broad silver and gold wings. The spines from the wings are gold in color if you look at it from the inside of the wings. The space between the spine of the wings are silver in color. The claws on the wings at the spot were all the spines meet are also silver. The back of the wings are a pure gold color. Its legs are gold in color and slightly longer and larger than its arms. Its gold tail is fairly long and thick and ends in a multi colored feathered fan. All the spines going down the back, all the claws, and teeth are silver in color. From half its neck all the way down to half its tail is the color of a silver moon.<em>  
><em>Back to what three year old me did. As three year old me rubbed the snout of the dragon it gave a soft grunt and closed its eyes in pleasure. Three year old me smiled at this and started to scratch behind the earshorns. The dragon nudged its head closer so it was easier to scratch it behind the ears/horns. Three year old me seemed really happy, until three year old me realized that the dragon was extremely thirsty. She pulled back and looked at the dragon in worry. then all of a sudden a steady stream of water that had formed out of no where started to flow in mid air and headed towards the dragon. At first the dragon was surprised, then it gratefully started to slurp up the water. When the dagon was done the stream of water disappeared. Three year old me let out a huge yawn and started to close her eyes, when the dragon bumped her gently to keep her awake. Then I heard a voice inside my head "saying climb on, Ill give you a lift home." Three year old me then climbed on the dragons back and the dragon walked out of the cave._  
><em>When they reached the yard I heard the once again saying keep that egg safe. It is destined to be with you. it will soon help you on your journey.<em>  
><em>"Thank you" both three year old me and I said. The dragon cocked its head and then left.<em>  
>I woke with a start at the sound of some growling. I came out of my makeshift tent to see what was going on. I gasped. In front of me were two packs of wolves. The closest wolves were part of Lupa's pack, but as soon as one of the other wolves bit them, they switched sides.<br>I soon realized that the wolves were trying to protect me. I could even see them say _Get out of here! Run!_ But I knew I couldn't, I knew that I couldn't just leave the wolves here to die at the hands of our enemies. I started to feel different, like a bright energy trying to escape. I let the energy escape causing a bright flash, and as the flash died down I felt myself black out...


	5. Part 2 of 2

**Hi!**  
><strong>Thanx for all those great reviews!<strong>  
><strong>Sorry I couldn't update yesterday i was really busy.<strong>  
><strong>My parents took me to see the movie Tin Tin. Very funny. I highly recomend it for those movie lovers.<strong>  
><strong>Now on to the story! please R&amp;R!<strong>  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong>  
><strong>Crystal: Hey Daughter of Neptune-Snowyh2o!<strong>  
><strong>What?<strong>  
><strong>Crystal: do you own PJO, HoO, or the other characters?<strong>  
><strong>No I only own you and the dragon and some of the wolves.<strong>  
><strong>Crystal: you own me?<strong>  
><strong>Yes, yes I do<strong>.

Chapter 3: The Egg, the Journey, the Shape Shifter Part 2

When I came too, the first thing I noticed was that I was in a crater the size of an SUV. The second thing I noticed was that the field was strangly quiet, like the battle just stopped.

As I got up and had a good look around, what I saw shocked me. First of all the crater I was in wasn't the only one around. There had to be three at least, and the other few were on the enemies' side. As I went for a closer look I saw that in and around those craters were piles of monster dust.

Just then I realized that I might have caused those craters from the energy I released. But I wasn't sure. If I had caused those craters in the ground then how did they get there? I was certain I remembered blacking out. Then again, my body seems to know when and how to move when I don't. But it still doesn't make sense.

When I had a better look around, I saw enemy wolves slowly crumbling to dust and figured that that was the dust around those craters. There was blood splattered around the battle field, on both sides. Then I looked behind me and my heart skipped a beat. Scattered around the edges of the field were wolves too injured to move or wolves that were dead.

I ran around to every wolf to see if they were alive and able to limp to my tent. To my relief all the wolves were alive. But some just barely. As I ran quickly towards the tent to grab my first-aid kit and some necter and ambroisa to give to the wolves that could get to my tent with some help, I couldn't help but wonder what in the world had happened out there.

When I was done, and don't ask me how I had found necter, ambroisa, and a first-aid kit in the middle of a forest, cause my dad had given my mom to give to me a magic backpack that can give you what ever you want as long as it existed and you have to name the place (works the other way around as well.), the wolves were looking (and probably feeling) a whole lot better, I decided to go to Lupa and ask for her permision to start for my journey to Camp Jupiter.

By the time I had reached the Wolf House the sun was starting to rise (considering I had woken up in the middle of the night). It didnt suprise me to see Lupa there so early in the morning, but what did suprise me was that she had known exactly what i was going to ask.

_Do you really think your ready to go to Camp Jupiter?_ she asked.

"Yes, yes I am." I replied, trying to convince myself more than anyone else.

_Suit yourself,_ Lupa snikered in a very wolf like manner,_ your instinct shall guide you to your destination south of here._ I nodded and left.

*Time Break*

After I had packed my things into my magical backpack, as I set of on my journey south.

At first things were easy, setting up my tent in the city parks, buying cheap food at Mcdonalds, and going to the bathroom in restraunts. But all that changed when the monsters appeared.

The thing is it wasn't just a few at a time, no it was a whole bunch of monsters just waiting to eat me for brunch and dinner. I was lucky the first few times, drowning ten giants in puddles of water, I had caused the water to wrap itself around the around the giants' head, slowly suffacating them to death.

The seconed time I had jumped into one of those ponds at a park, mentally noting myself to never go swimming in ponds again.

They were full of muck and other things I dont want to describe. Eventually, the suposed to be dead but keeps on returning, giants gave up, but not before the water had pulled them in to the pond, in an atempt to kill them...again.

The third time I wasn't so lucky. There was no water near me for miles as a pack of hellhounds backed me up against the ally wall. Just when I thought my life was over, a cyclops had caused the hellhounds to bolt. You may be thinking, _Alright! The cyclopes saved the day!_, but in the demigod world any monster who saves you from being eaten means that that monster wants to eat you as well. And just as I thought, the cyclopes knocked me out cold.

*Time Break*

When I awoke I found myself hanging upside down over a pot of boiling water. I heard the cyclopes walking up with a bottle of hot sauce and smiling hungrily at me. I tried to move, but found my hands and legs tied up. I tried to scream for help, but found an apple in my mouth. I bit down on the apple hard and watched as the apple fall down into the boiling water. Wait, water... I smiled as a plan started forming in my head.

When the cyclopes saw this he frowned but ignored it. While his back was turned I caused the water to shoot a stream of boiling water aimed right at the cyclopes' butt.

I laughed out loud as the cyclopes jumped up and held his butt in surprise. He turned around and growled at me, then he cut the rope that was holding me and watched in amusment as I fell into the boiling pot.

Strangely enough, the water didn't seem too hot to me, just the right tempreture for a nice bath.

I decided not to resurface and waited until the cyclopes poured in his bottle of hot sauce. I untangeled the loosened ropes and jumped out of the water, straight past the suprised face of the cyclopes. I had landed a few feet behind the pot and a few feet closer to my backpack, and for the first time I saw that the place was an abandened car factory.

The first question that came to my mind and out of my mouth was,"Where are we?"

"Hehehe," the cyclops chuckled," we are just on the outskirts of town, next to the highway."

"The highway?" I thought out loud.

"Yes the highway, young demisnack." he replied. although I thought that the 'demisnack' comment was a little offensive."And so close to your destination too." he smiled and showed a mouthful of missing teeth.

_My destination?_ I thought. _That's it! I must be close by the entrance to camp! Now if only I could just get out of this dump..._  
>I was broken out of my train of thought by the sound of a cyclops getting ready to attack.<p>

As the cyclops attacked I felt that same energy trying to escape again. this time I let it out with no hesitations, and as I did I didn't feel like blacking out.

When the light died down I was'nt human any more. I was a bear sized wolf with 10 inch canines and five inch claws. I had a thick coat was pure white in color. On my forehead was a black square, standing on a corner with its top and bottem corners stretched. I wasn't sure what my eye color was until I looked at a brocken mirror. My eyes had just changed from sea green to sea blue.

The cyclops seemed as surprised as I was feeling, but that didn't stop me from attacking him.

I pounced, 100 pounds of wolf aimed directly at athe cyclops. I knocked him down with so much force that we went strieght through the wall and over the highway. I wasn't sure what the mortals saw through the mist, but I was pretty sure it was scary.

I kept attacking him, over and over again when I felt a blinding energy starting to form. I consintrated on that energy until I could barely hold it any more. I let the cyclops get in close, once he was a few feet away, ready to attack, I let go all of that energy that was building up inside of me.

When the light died down, I was me again. I saw that the energy had created a crater as big as an SUV. Around the crater was yellow monster dust left behind by the now dead cyclops.

I walked back towards the abandoned car factory to retrieve my magical backpack. After I had finished retrieving my backpack, I looked to see that the cyclops was right. Both my internal radar and what I was seeing agreed with eachother.

Just a few hudred yards ahead was the matenance tunnel. It was guarded by two demigods dressed in armer from head to toe.

One of them looked like a girl with stormy green eyes and messy blond hair just sticking out of her helmet. She looked like she was 4'8, shorter than the guy next to her.

The guy has dark eyes, some people would say that it was black. He had blackish brown hair that was slightly long for a boy, and a hight of 5'6.

As I neard them, they seemed to notice me. When I was just a few yards away, they seemed to be on higher alert. When I was just infront of them, they pointed there spears at me.

The girl asked me, "Who are you and what do you want?"

"My name is Crystal and I seek to join the legion" I replied.

"You don't look like much," the boy scoffed, "No armer, no swords, heck, I doubt you could even defeat a bay-ECK!" That last part was because I got angry, and my patients had run thin, and I had changed into a wolf and knocked him to the ground.

"_Maybe _you're_ the one who isn't much_" I growled before turning back into me.

And with that, a battle had started in front of the entrance to camp.

**Hey guys and gals!**

**Sorry for the really late update. I was really busy with family stuff. You know parties, shoping, movies, that kind of stuff.**

**Anyways, as you can clearly see the first couple of characters have been intraduced, and so therefor the auditions for character spots are closed.**

*******Sniff Sniff***

**I just hope you enjoyed this chapter it took me awhile to finish.**

**Well see ya! Please R&R!**


	6. Chapter 4: Camp Jupiter

**Hey people! XD**  
><strong><br>I'm back with chapter 4!**  
><strong><br>Enjoy!**  
><strong><br>Disclaimer:**  
><strong><br>Crystal: So you said last chapter that you own me? Why?**  
><strong><br>Because I created you.**  
><strong><br>Crystal: So you're saying Rick Riodan owns the PJO and HoO because he created the series and all the characters?**  
><strong><br>That's right.**  
><strong><br>Crystal: Then it also meens that the characters the people had submitted THEM belong to the people and NOT you, right?**  
><strong><br>Right... What are you trying to hint at?**  
><strong><br>Crystal: Trying to hint at what?**  
><strong><br>Oh never mind then.**

Chapter 4: Camp Jupiter

Roxanne-Marie Tayson POV

There was a semi-bright flash as the girl turned into a wolf and pounced on my friend, Kai, then said or growled, _"Maybe you're the one who isn't much!"_ and jumped backwards, and changed back into that girl.

I had jumped back in surprise as I realized that the 'girl' might be part of the group of wolves that have been attacking the camp over the last few weeks. Of course they never succeded in destroying camp. However, every time they attack, one of ours turns into a wolf and joins them.

The more I thought about it the more sense it made. There was just this one thing that kept bugging me in the back of my head saying, _You should trust her! Let her in! Let her join!_and for some reason, apart of me agreed, but I don't know what.

So I basically watched as Kai and the girl, Crystal, fought each other. The girl, Crystal, just turned into a white wolf with blue eyes and pounced. Kai took out his deadly purple claw with flames. It acts like 'Stygion Steel', so it absorbs the essence of what ever he stabs it into, and no it is not attatched to him. He fashioned the root of the claw into a handle, so the only way to hold it is by the handle. He specialy made the handle so only he can hold it.

When the wolf-girl saw this panic seemed to flash in her sea blue eyes. Kai attacked first, only to trip on a rock. The wolf-girl, Crystal, snickered and pounced, cleanly pinning him down.

"Is that the best you got?"she said teasingly,"Come on, a kid could beat you by the way you're fighting!"

"Let me up so I can beat you!"Kai screamed as I smacked myself in the forehead, and the wolf-girl started laughing in a really human way. On her back with her paws up. "What are you laughing at?" Kai demanded, "I've got the girl of my dreams to impress!" Kai then clamped his mouth shut as he and I started blushing a deep scarlet red.

"Is she your girl friend or your girlfriend?" the wolf-girl Crystal said smiling. There was another bright flash as she turned back into a girl. She offered her hand to Kai, who just knocked it away and helped himself up.

Finally I got the nerve to ask,"Who are you?"

"Like I said, my name is Crystal Chang, and I seek to join the legion."

I wasnt satisfied ,with the answer, but I led her towards the camp.

*Time Break*

I hoped she wasn't scared of the ghosts, because half the people in camp were Lares. And Lares are often mistaken for ghosts.

"Am I seeing things?" she asked. "Or are those Ghosts?"

I turned. "They're Lares. "House gods."

"House gods," Crystal repeated nodding.

"They're ancestral spirits," Kai explained. He had taken of his helmet, showing the disapearing blush. He had black olive eyes that went surprisingly well with his oily colored skin.

"The Lares are kind of like mascots," he continued. "They're mostly Harmless."

We stopped at the center of camp, where two wide stone-paved roads met at a T.

A street sign labeled the road to the main gates as via praetoria. The other road, cutting across the middle of camp, was labeled via principalis. Under those markers were hand-painted signs like berkeley 5 miles; NEW ROME 1 MILE; OLD ROME 7280 MILES; HADES 2310 MILES (pointing straight down); RENO 208 MILES, AND CERTAIN DEATH: YOU ARE HERE!

For certain death, the place looked pretty clean and orderly. The buildings were freshly whitewashed, laid out in neat grids like the camp had been designed by a fussy math teacher. The barracks had shady porches, where campers lounged in hammocks or played cards and drank sodas. Each dorm had a different collection of banners out front displaying Roman numerals and various animals eagle, bear, wolf, and a horse.

Along the Via Praetoria, rows of shops advertised food, armor, weapons, coffee, gladiator equipment, and toga rentals. A chariot dealership had a big advertisement out front: CAESAR XLS W/ANTILOCK BRAKES, NO DENARII DOWN!

At one corner of the crossroads stood the most impressive building a two-story wedge of white marble with a columned portico like an old-fashioned bank. Roman guards stood out front. Over the doorway hung a big purple banner with the gold letters SPQR embroidered inside a laurel wreath.

"Is that your headquarters?" Crystal asked.

"It's called the principia." Kai answered.

He scanned the mob of curious campers who had followed us from the entrance of camp. "Everyone back to your duties, or I'll tell Reyna!"

The crowd dispersed reluctantly. Some muttered comments about Crystal's chances.

"She's dead," said one.

"Would be those two who found her," said another.

"Yeah," muttered another. "Let her join the Fifth Cohort." I felt Crystal tense next to me, "Hey! Calm down, we don't want another incident with the wolf thing!" I hissed.

"Fine." she muttered, but I could tell she was still tense.

*Time Break*

We made our way to the temple for Jupiter and entered.

There was Octavian doing his thing. He was wearing a toga, oversized jeans, and a baggy T-shirt. He was still too skinny and tall with straw-colored hair and that intense, crazy look on his eyes that said,_ Oh! More people to torture!_

I walked up and waited for him to finish. When he was done I intraduced the two and waited for wich one to explode first.

When I realized nothing was happening and that everyone in the room was looking at me I said, "Do the reading and tell us if Crystal can join or not!"

"Alrighty then. Ah!" Octavian reached into Crystal's backpack and pulled out what looked like a stuffed eagle. He turned towards the alter and raised his knife. He then brought it down and stabed the stuffy. Stuffing flew every where as the toy eagle exploded.

I saw Crystal snickering and felt myself forcing down a laugh as Octavian turned around with stuffing covering his face and body except his eyes and mouth.

"Well the good news is that yes she can join the legion, you can go inform Reyna that I approve." he said.

"Then what's the bad news?" Kai asked.

" The bad news is that Jupiter is angry that I tried to 'murder' his sacred animal, even if it is a stuffy."

"Oh, okay." Kai said.

"Oh, and please I'm happy to welcome Crystal into the legion-as long as you suppor-"

"Jason isn't dead! It's only been a month and I doubt he couldn't handle a few monsters." I snapped back. "Besides, the Feast of Fortuna won't be here for seven months! So you still have seven months of searching for Jason!"

"Very well, but I just hope those horrible rumers about you isn't true. If they were true, you may just lose your only chance at a boyfriend. And, I would greatly appreciate it." he answered with an evil smile.

I felt a chill up my spine as I realized that Crystal was storing up her energy to shape shift. I waited for her to reliese the energy and attack Octavian, when she looked at me and mouthed _On your cue._ As much as I had wanted her to attack that slimy snake of a demigod as I wanted to, I knew that if I could prevent a fight I should.

"Come on," I said, "Lets go inform Reyna."

"Okay,"

"Whose Reyna?"asked Crystal.

"Reyna's the praetor, the one who decides when and what to do." Kai explained.

"Okay, then whoes this missing camper? This Jason guy I keep hearing about?" she asked.

"Well... He is supposed to be the other praetor, the one who wrestled with a titan bare handed and won." Kai continued.

"So there are two seats for praetor? Who was Jason's godly parent?" asked Crystal.

"I don't know much about him, I havent even met him. He disapeared about a month ago. I only arrived here about a few weeks ago. Although I do know that his godly  
>parent is Jupiter." replied Kai.<p>

"You mean he's a child of the big three?"

"Yup, but I'm also a child of the big three." boasted Kai.

"Yah, which one?"

"Umm... Pluto" I waited for Crystal to burst out laughing, since Pluto wasn't really all that important, but instead she just nodded and whispered into his ear.

When she was done, Kai had a look on his face that was part fear, aw, and shock.

"Please don't tell?" pleaded Crystal.

"Tell what?" I asked.

"Can we just tell her? I mean we're part of a group now." asked Kai.

"Oh fine," sighed Crystal.

Kai turned towards me and said, "This is Crystal, the daughter of Neptune, the sea god." My eyes widened in shock as he said that.

"Please don't tell?" Crystal pleaded again, and all I could do was nod.

*Time Break*

After we went to see Reyna and told her every thing except about her being the daughter of Neptune, Crystal was asighned to the fith cohort. She sent us of to have our diner and we were now heading for the fifth cohort.

"Looks like we're cabin buddies," I said.

"Yah." was her only reply.

"Well, we havn't introduced ourselves." I said. "My full name is Roxanne-Marie Tayson, but you can call me Marie."

"My full name is Kai Schiffer, you can call me Kai." introduced Kai.

"Well you allready know my name, come on, lets get some sleep." replied Crystal.

As we neard the cabin where well be sleeping in, I thaught of what will be happening for the rest of the week. I shrugged as I got into bed and fell asleep.

**Well heres to chapter 4 and all its wonderfull excitment!**  
><strong><br>I'll be updating _nearly_ every day. So you won't have to wait long.**  
><strong><br>Well, see you in chapter 5!**  
><strong><br>Crystal: Will I be there too?**  
><strong><br>I'm pretty sure you will be.**  
><strong><br>R&R It's simple!**


End file.
